


Texted

by xfandomwritingsx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Sexting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8030062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfandomwritingsx/pseuds/xfandomwritingsx
Summary: After Stiles accidentally sends you a dick pic, flirtation and sexual fun ensue.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse the use of "Y/N." I usually hate seeing it in a story and try to avoid it, but this was originally posted on Tumblr with the ability to change Y/N to your actual name.

You’re getting ready for school, rushing around trying to find something to pass off as clean clothes, late because you hit snooze one too many times when your phone goes off. Your phone vibrates on the wooden surface of the end table next to your bed and the text sound echoes through the room. You groan and rush across the room to grab it now before you forget it completely.

It’s from Stiles and you open the message quickly, barely glancing at it, ready to go back to shuffling around the room frantically. You’re about to shut the screen off when what you’re seeing actually connects in your mind and makes you do a double take.

Stiles had most definitely sent you a picture of his dick. You have never seen it before, but it was very obviously his own. The picture had been taken while Stiles was lying on his bed. You can see some of the surroundings of his room, his boxers pushed down around his legs, and if there was any other doubt, his hand is wrapped around it. Freckled skin and thin fingers enclosed around a long, hard cock slick and wet with some kind of lubricant. Veins bulging just slightly and the head a red-ish color, you can guess he was close to climax when he snapped the picture.

“Fuck,” you whisper to yourself, completely entranced by the image on your screen. You sit down on your bed, little tingles of heat fluttering up between your legs. The picture was hot, hotter than you thought it would ever be and yes, you had thought about it before.

You don’t think anyone knows about your crush on Stiles, but maybe you’re wrong. You’re pretty sure Stiles had never actually flirted with you or showed any signs of being interested but… could you have missed it? His and Malia’s relationship has been more than a little rocky lately and there has been talk of an official breakup. Maybe it was true? Maybe they broke up over you and this is Stiles’ first move? Alright, you can admit it. Your mind is running crazy trying to figure this out.  _Why_  would Stiles send you a picture of his dick? Are you supposed to send some kind of reply? Does he want a picture back?

You toy with the idea of lifting your shirt and snapping a quick picture to send back when you finally notice the text beneath his picture. “lacrosse field after school if you want it” Stiles hasn’t struck you as the super bold type in relationships, but apparently he was good at it.

While your eyes flick from the text to the picture, you catch a glimpse at the time. You let out a muffled swear and force the hot, bothered feeling away for now and continue rushing around for school. Only now you’re more concerned about finding your red thong than your history homework.

—-

It’s no surprise you’re late to class. You rush through the door and the teacher glares at you before telling you to take your seat. You look across the room at Stiles, hoping maybe he’d give you a sign of some sort.

He looks up at you and you give him a small smile. You have no idea what kind of smile you give him. Friendly? Seductive? Did you smirk? God you were bad at this. You have no idea how to react and can feel a blush rising to your cheeks. Stiles tries to smile back but looks back down at his textbook too quickly, like he’s afraid to look at you.

As you sit down you get a strange feeling. Had he been doing that lately? Avoiding eye contact? You hadn’t noticed it before but now that you took note of it once, you can remember it happening quite a bit recently. Maybe he’d been planning it and he was nervous. Big talk through a phone, shy in person. That seemed like Stiles.

The day drags on. You try to keep your eyes on the clock which ticks away excruciatingly slow and the closer you get to the end of the day, the more nervous you get. You go between periods of being a complete disaster, questioning everything, wondering what the hell you’re going to do, and periods of being a hot mess where you can’t get your mind to stop thinking of replacing Stiles’ hand with yours and you have to press your legs together to control yourself.

When the last bell rings, you’re the first one out of your seat and rushing out the door. You practically throw your things in your locker and slam it shut. You’re out the door before the halls even get crowded.

You shuffle out to the empty lacrosse field and start to look around. Stiles stands there behind the bleachers, leaning against the metal and playing with his hands absentmindedly. He looks so calm and casual about it.

“Stiles,” you say to get his attention as you approach. He looks up and the second he sees you, he looks slightly surprised. Did he think your lack of response was a rejection? Was it a joke and he didn’t expect you to follow through? 

“Oh hey y/n,” he responds, pushing himself off the bleachers and shoving his hands in his pockets. He starts to look around behind you.

“So…” you try to start a conversation, but really you need him to start. This was his game, not yours. He raises his eyebrows at you.

“So?” he responds, obviously waiting for you. He looks around again. You wait another moment before trying again.

“I was surprised you texted me,” you tell him, unable to keep a small smile off of your face. His brow furrows and he crinkles his eyes together.

“Texted?” he stops mid-question. His eyes turn into saucers and his jaw drops open. “Oh my god.” His face starts to turn red as he stares at you and it’s then you realize what’s happening. He didn’t  _mean_  to send it to  _you_. You can feel your stomach drop. “I’m so sorry, y/n!” His mouth flails like a gaping fish out of water and you yourself start to blush and try to look anywhere but at him. How could you have been so stupid? “That was supposed to go to Malia, obviously.” His words are rushed, pushed and run together as he tries desperately to make the situation better. “I was, well I was…Okay you know what I was doing this morning and it was right before I finished and I was thinking about you so I must have sent it to you on accident and oh my god, I’m such an idiot.”

“Wait!” you stop him when he takes a half-second pause to breathe. You’re not sure if his skin is red from embarrassment or lack of oxygen now. He looks at you, worried and unsure, like you’re about to yell at him. There’s an unusual heat building in your stomach as you ask, “You were thinking about me?” His eyes go wide again. “While you were getting off?”

“Uhhhh…” he stumbles for words. “I’d rather not answer that please.”

There’s a bout of silence where Stiles looks mortified at first, his face scrunched up as if he’s waiting to get hit. You don’t know how to react. So he hadn’t meant for the picture to go to you like you thought and hoped. But on the other hand, he thought about you that way. He thought about you to finish getting off. There’s something even hotter about that, about the idea of Stiles with his eyes shut tight, hand stroking his hard dick, imagining you doing all the dirty things he likes, your name threatening to spill from his lips. The idea of  _you_ , of all possible things, makes him cum.

“You think about me,” you say. It’s no longer a question, just a simple fact you’ve come to know. Your voice is a little more breathless than you expect it to be. Stiles un-scrunches his face and really looks at you. His eyes start to trail down your body, look at the tight tank top and the fitted jeans you have on, the curves of your body. There’s a heat you feel in his gaze that fills the silence and the physical space between you. Stiles nods just slightly.

“Yeah.” It’s not much of an answer, but it’s enough to send your stomach into flutters. His eyebrows raise slightly, realizing a key detail he seems to have missed previously. “So you got my text,” he starts. “And you came here?” You can see him piecing it together, what it means. Your face starts to heat up in a blush and you nod carefully. “Oh… Wow,” he breathes out heavily. “I never would have thought you’d… I mean you’re so… out of my league.” You have to resist the urge to scoff and laugh at that. You didn’t think you were the kind of girl who could be out of anyone’s league. The way his eyes roam over your body again makes you  _feel_  like something special though. “Unless you were just showing up to let me down easy?” he questions. You notice he takes a step closer to you though he doesn’t seem to realize he did it. You swallow hard and shake your head no. “So you were… interested?”

You bite your lower lip and don’t miss the way his eyes follow the way your teeth press into your skin. His tongue darts out to lick his lips. You debate internally how you want to handle the situation that’s in front of you.

“Are you and,” you pause to clear your throat and straighten out your back. This was actually an important question. “Are you and Malia still together?” Stiles shakes his head quickly and firmly.

“No! No, uhh. We broke up a few days ago,” he tells you. “The text was like a… lame ditch attempt at a last fling.” He shrugs. “A little lonely I guess.” A small smirk comes onto your lips.

“I could help with that.” It sounds much more seductive than you even meant it to. His entire body stiffens with excitement for just a second and you’re pretty sure that his dick probably gave a little twitch in his pants. It gives you a rush of confidence and you move yourself closer to him, nearly pressing up against him.

“Yeah?” His eyes darken and his throat strains slightly when he swallows. You can feel heat radiating off his body as he watches you. You reach up and place your palm on his chest, his heart beating quickly under your touch. He leans into your hand.

“If you’re interested, that is?” you tease. Stiles breaks into a smile and brushes some of your hair back behind your ear. The feel of his fingers sends little tingles through your veins.

“Oh yeah,” he breathes out. “Been more than interested for a while.” You don’t even have the chance to lean up to kiss him. He’s crashing down on you, pressing his lips to yours and pulling you flush against him, soaking up the feel of every inch of you.

You let out a surprised moan into the heated kiss and quickly wrap your arms around his neck. His tongue tastes like peppermint when it slips inside your mouth. He’s gentle, flicking your tongue with his, softening the kiss, pulling away now and again to let you suck in a quick rush of air. His hands slip down your sides and snake around your waist to cup your ass. He gives you a gentle pull, grinding you against his jeans bulging with his growing cock. 

You press into him and take a step forward. He stumbles back, but quickly falls into step with you, letting you walk him back and push him against a metal rail of the bleacher back. When he’s pinned against the rail, you bite his lip before pulling back and moving your mouth to his neck. He lets out a heavy and breathy moan.

“What were you thinking about?” you whisper against his skin.

“Huh?” Stiles is struggling to pay attention, your lips gently sucking on his neck enough to fog his mind.

“This morning,” you tell him. You trail your tongue up his neck towards his ear. “When you were getting off, what were you thinking about?” His cock twitches against you and you smile, loving the heat spreading through you. 

“You.” You have to hold in a small giggle. Words were not Stiles’ strong suit at the moment. Your hand travels down his chest and over his belt, reaching down to brush across his dick straining against his jeans. He lets out a strangled sound.

“What were you thinking about me doing?” you coax, gently squeezing your hand around him while you suck on his ear lobe.

“T-touching me,” he stutters, his hands falling limp at his sides. It amazes you that simply this, turns him into mush.

“Like this with my hand?” You rub your palm up and down his length slowly. “Or were you thinking with my mouth?” You lick a long stripe up his neck again, feeling him tremble just slightly.

“Mouth,” he whispers. He licks his lips and swallows hard again. “Definitely your mouth.” You drop down onto your knees instantly. Stiles looks a little surprised at the lack of your body against his and looks around almost confused for a moment before he finds you looking up at him. You keep eye contact as you start to undo his belt buckle.

“Y/N,” he moans. “The team will be coming out to practice soon.”

“Better make this quick then, shouldn’t we?” You smirk and he just groans, putting up no fight at all. “Talk to me Stiles,” you tell him, using the most innocent voice you can conjure. His mouth flails open for a moment as he watches you unbutton his jeans and pull the zipper down. “What were you thinking about this morning?”

“You sucking me off in the hallway.” His words are rushed and strained. He rests his head against the rail and shuts his eyes as you start to tug his jeans and boxers down his legs.

“During school?” you ask, watching as his cock comes free of his clothes. It’s hard and long and give a slight twitch when it hits the fresh air. It looks even better in person.

“Yeah,” Stiles says. “You pulled me out of class and into that small corner.” You smile. Stiles apparently had a thing for public sex. You hadn’t really considered it before, but it was hot. You run a finger up his length, the skin smooth. “You uhhh… You put the tip in your mouth and sucked as you slid your mouth down.” You gently wrap your hand around him and give a couple of strokes. You like the feel of having him in your hand.

“Is that what you want now Stiles?” You stoke again and his eyes squeeze tight, jaw hanging open. He gives one nod.

“Please, Y/N,” he whispers. You hold him at the base and bring your wet lips to the head of his dick. You press them together, sucking as you slowly open your mouth to let him slip inside. You pause to flick your tongue over the tip, making Stiles shudder before sliding your tongue underneath him and moving your mouth down his length, sucking all of him in until he settles at the back of your throat. “Oh shit.” You give a little hum, letting the vibration run through him before slowly sliding back up, releasing him with a pop.

“Keep talking, Stiles,” you command him. “What else did I do?” You give him a couple more firm strokes, your spit making your hand slid up his shaft easily.

“God,” he moans. “It was close to the bell. So you sucked, bobbing you head on me, using your hand to stroke me at the same time.” Wasting no time, you followed his lead and the next time your hand stroked down his cock, your mouth joined it. “Shit, you feel good.” His hand comes up into your hair and grips it, not guiding you or pushing you, just there to touch something, to wrap his hand around some part of you.

Stiles starts breathing rapidly, his exhales coming in erratic huffs and groans. His eyes are still shut, head thrown back, completely lost in the sensation of his morning fantasy coming to life. You keep sucking on him, letting your tongue play with his sensitive spots as you change how hard your hand wraps around him with each stroke. You start at a slow, teasing place, but pick up the speed with each thrust. His hips start to move, trying to bring you back when you move away.

“Fuck. You… You took me in deep. I could feel your throat around me.” On your next downward stroke, you paused, taking as much of him as you can and swallow. Your throat constricts and you can feel his cock swell. He lets out a load moan and his hand tightens in your hair. “God, you feel good.” You exhale slowly as you resume bobbing on his dick, moving quickly this time, moaning around him. “Your mouth is so hot.” A strangled sound rises from his throat. “So tight.” You slide your free hand up his leg and let your fingers brush across his balls. His body jumps at the feeling.

He finally opens his eyes and glances down at you. You look up at him, smirking with your eyes and flick your tongue over the head of his dick. He bites his lower lip and gently pumps his hips forward. Your pussy is on fire. The feel of him in your mouth, watching him slowly come undone, is more than you ever dreamed it would be. If you had the time, you’d push him down onto the grass and fuck him right here and now, ride him until he spilled inside of you. You know it has to wait though and really, you want nothing more than to make him cum with your mouth.

“You sucked hard on the head while you stroked me with your hand,” Stiles struggles to say, continuing his fantasy. You follow the instruction, bringing your lips up to envelope just the head, speeding up your stokes with your hand. “Until I was about to cum. Then you swallowed all of me, took me in the back of your throat and swallowed it all.” His eyes, darkened with lust, lock with yours. He gives a gentle tug on your hair. “I want to cum in your mouth.” He’s looking for a sign of approval so you move your hand faster and flick your tongue over him again. “Oh, fuck. I’m gonna cum.”

You stroke one more time and dance your fingers over his balls again before slamming your mouth down onto his cock. Stiles finishes with a strained moan and a rigid body, shooting hot jets of cum into your mouth and down the back of your throat. You have to swallow twice to get it all down and even after, when you’re slowly pulling your lips back along his sensitive cock, there are little dribbles that slip through. You swipe your tongue along the slit once to get it all off.

Stiles releases his hold on your hair and he looks like he’s about to collapse. He’s sweaty and breathing hard, head already thrown back against the bleachers again. You wipe your mouth and resist the urge to touch yourself.

“Jesus, Y/N,” he sighs. You stand up, surprised at how shaky your legs feel.

“Live up to your imagination?” You flash him a cheeky smile.

“Even better.” He doesn’t look at you, pants and boxers still pushed around his ankles, dick slowly softening after being spent. “God you’re amazing.” When he does look at you, he’s got a dopey look in his eyes, a smile on his face, still riding the ending high of his climax.

It’s short lived however, when the sounds of voices come into earshot; the lacrosse team starting to file out onto the field. Stiles shoots straight up and reaches for his pants. In a comical and stereotypical Stiles motion, he falls to the grass, desperately trying to pull up his pants even as he collides chest-first into the ground. You can’t help but laugh at him as he rolls over and shuffles his jeans up and zips them. He then lays there on the grass, body visibly tired and face somewhere between scared and satisfied.

“I’d take you home and fuck you if you hadn’t have already killed me,” he tells you. You smile and walk up to him, extend a hand to help him up.

“I count on you to do it another time.” He grabs your hand and pushes himself up to stand in front of you. He’s looking at you again in that way that makes you feel like you’re special, like he’s completely amazed by you.

“Best accidental text ever,” he says before swooping down and giving you a long, sweet kiss.

“Send another one sometime.” You wink at him. “You might even get one back.”


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles reaches out one night for a little fun.

You’re lying in bed, reading a book when your phone buzzes on your night stand. You pick it up without looking, finishing the paragraph you’re reading before you swipe your thumb across the screen and drag your eyes over to it. It’s a text message from Stiles. You smile before even opening it up.

_This one isn’t an accident ;)_

Below his words is a picture, similar to the one he had accidentally sent you a couple of days ago. From the angle, it looks like he’s sitting up in bed with his pants and boxers off. In the center of the picture, his cock stands erect, a little drop of precum oozing out the tip. Your pussy immediately tightens and tingles.

Ever since the afternoon by the bleachers, you two haven’t gotten the proper amount of time to be alone and finish what you started. You also hadn’t told anyone you were together yet. Or messing around. Or whatever you were doing. Either way, when you were with the pack, there was no hand holding or kissing or anything. Suggestive smiles, sure, but nothing physical.

 _Having a little fun?_ You text him back, your hands moving quickly over the screen to reply. You keep staring at the picture, waiting for the little three dots to tell you he was answering.

 _Be more fun if you were here._  You smile reading it.

 _Wish I could be._ You want to say something more, but you’re not sure what. Thankfully, Stiles is quick with his reply.

 _Miss you. Can’t stop thinking about your mouth on me._ You already know where this is going and take a moment slide your shorts down your legs.

 _Fantasizing about the hallway again?_  You start to gently cup and stroke your slit through your panties, feeling them start to dampen under your fingers.

_Not tonight._

_What’s on your mind tonight?_ You text him back, now using solely your left hand as your right slowly starts to pull your panties to the side.

 _Fucking you._ You find it hot how direct he is. There’s something about him knowing what he wants so definitely that turns you on. You quickly aim your phone and take a picture of your fingers pulling at your panties teasingly.

You send it to him along with the message,  _Tell me about it._

It takes him a little while to respond. You keep watching the ellipses on your phone eagerly, imagining him fumbling to type out his messages because he can’t stop touching himself, his hand gliding over his hardened cock, squeezing it once in a while to keep himself in check. You run a finger over your wet folds and tease yourself. Your phone vibrates in your hands and sends a thrill of excitement through you.

_God I want to touch you so bad. Run my hands over your body, feel you wrapped around my dick. I have to stop myself from getting hard every time I see you now. The other day I had to pull over to get myself off. Kept thinking about you driving by, seeing me, pulling me out of the jeep and bending over the hood telling me to fuck you._

You read it slowly, soaking in his words, bringing your hand up to circle your clit, sending pleasure sparking through you. You didn’t care if it was true or not. The idea of Stiles being so turned on he had to pull over on the side of the road, was sexy as fuck.

_I’d tease you first. Push you up against the jeep and stroke you while I bite at your neck. Stroke you slow with just the tips of my fingers. Make you writhe._

_Are you playing with yourself?_  You smile as you read it. How could you not be? You quickly slide off your panties and circle your clit one more time before sliding one finger inside your wet pussy. You extend your arm with your phone to get a decent shot for him.

 _Wish it was your hand instead._  You send with the picture. You could just imagine what it would feel like, his long, nimble fingers dancing over your skin, pushing into you and curling just the right way.

Stiles sends you back another picture of his own. His hand wrapped around his dick, thumb brushing the head. He looks long and thick and you can remember the way it felt in your mouth, the way it filled you up and slid down your throat. God, you want to feel that pumping into your pussy.

 _Fuck you look hot._ You tell him, slowly fucking yourself with your finger and wishing you could watch him stroke himself.

 _How long would you tease me before letting me have you?_ It takes you a moment to type out your answer.

 _Not long. Wouldn’t be able to wait. I’d lean over the hood, pull you behind me and take off my pants. I’d reach between my legs and guide your dick into my aching pussy. Fuck, you’d feel so good._  You close your eyes and add another finger. You can just picture him, his hands on your hips, thrusting his hips against yours, the way he would moan. You want it so bad.

 _I’d fuck you hard. Slam my cock deep into you. You feel so tight and hot, squeezing as I pound you into the hood. Run my hands over you, pinch your nipples, play with your clit._ You’re breathing is getting heavy and ragged as your finger yourself. A second text comes through.  _I’m so hard right now._

_You have no idea how wet I am. I’ve got my fingers in my pussy, fucking myself, wishing it was you._

_I’m stroking myself, hand feels good. Getting close._  The fact that it’s short makes you picture him barely able to string words together, so lost in his pleasure he can’t even think straight. All because of you. You start to press your palm against your clit, bringing yourself closer to the edge.

 _I’d want you to cum in me, Stiles. Grab my hips, push that cock balls deep into me and fill me up with your cum._  You speed up your fingers, feeling your core wind up tight, feeling it build inside of you.

 _Fuck_  It’s sent with a video. It’s shaky and taken at the very last moment, in the middle of a moan. His hand is still, wrapped tightly around his dick. It twitches once and then a string of cum erupts from the tip. The first shot is powerful, shooting into the air and landing somewhere on his stomach. The following are more subdued, leaking out and spilling down over his cock and onto his hand.

By the end of it, your body snaps in an orgasm, tightening up every muscle you have as a hot tingle shoots through you and you feel your cunt clamp around your fingers. Your body releases as it starts to fade, as you let out a heavy breath you were holding. You slowly withdraw your fingers and rest them on your hip, body oversensitive and feeling almost prickly when you touch it.

 _You have no idea how hard that made me cum._  You send him. It takes him a little while to respond. You assume he’s recovering.

 _God, that was awesome. We need to get together this weekend._ You smile and respond before slowly sitting up and swinging your legs over the side of the bed. 

_Couldn’t agree more. This waiting is driving me crazy._

_I need a shower._ You let out a chuckle and a snort at that.

 _Go take a shower then you dolt._  You can just picture him lying on his bed, completely spent and too tire to move.

 _I will, I will._   _See you tomorrow at school?_

 _Of course._ You stand and start to walk to the bathroom to wash up yourself.

 _Don’t be surprised if I pull you aside for a quick make-out and a little feeling you up._ You smile reading that.

_Can’t wait ;) Goodnight._

_Night, sexy._


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally get some alone time with Stiles.

You’re standing in the hallway talking with everyone when the bell rings. Scott takes Allison’s hand they shuffle off to class while Lydia turns and makes her way for the bathroom for one last makeup check. You start to walk away with everyone else when Stiles grabs your hand.

“Hey, hold on,” he says softly. He gently pulls you back towards the wall of lockers and waits until everyone else is out of earshot. “You free tonight?” He leans his shoulder on the lockers and glances down at your hands and rubs his thumb over your skin.

“I am,” you tell him, a smile starting to form on your face.

“My dad is going to be working late tonight,” he says suggestively. You can feel yourself start to flush at the mere thought. It feels like it’s been forever since the day at the bleachers. Texting and quick make-out sessions were quickly not becoming enough for you. You wanted to  _touch_  him.

“Well then maybe I could drop by after school?” You give his hand a gentle squeeze and move a little closer to him.

“Or I could just give you a ride with me?” Your smile widens. He’s just as impatient as you are, if not more. His eyes are staring into yours, getting darker and heavier with a building lust.

“I’ll meet you at the jeep,” you tell him, surprised at how low and dry your own voice sounds. His eyes dip down when you bite on your lower lip. His hand reaches up and cups your jaw before he can stop himself. When his thumb brushes across your lip, a rush of butterflies rampages through you. The tips of your fingers and toes tingle. Your stomach seems to drop and rise up in your body at the same time.

You don’t stop him when he leans down and kisses you. You’re past the point of caring that there are students bustling down the hallway. Let them see. Let them tell everyone. Who cares? So you kiss him back with everything you’ve got. You let yourself sink into it and grab his shirt to pull him closer to you. He opens his mouth above yours and lets his tongue lick at your lips.

The second warning bells rings and you both pull away with a groan. He rests his forehead against yours, pinches his eyes shut in frustration before dropping his hands away from you and leaning back.

“I’ll see you later?” It’s all you can manage to say at the moment. He nods and starts to make his way passed you to his class. As he brushes by you, his hand touches yours one more time.

–

The next time you see him is towards the end of the day during your study period in the library. Your body has been buzzing with excitement all day and it’s making you feel risky. You sit yourself down next to him, the rest of the pack barely acknowledging that you’ve sat down, noses too buried in books. Stiles smiles at sweetly, but behind it you can tell he’s itching just as bad as you are.

You take your time, wait a little while and make sure everyone is thoroughly engrossed in their studies before you make a move. Staring down at your book, you slide your hand under the table and rest it on his thigh. His leg twitches at your touch and his eyes quickly dart around to see if anyone noticed. No one did.

You keep it there for a minute, squeezing and kneading his thigh under your fingers. He throws small glances at you out of the corner of his eye, pretending to be taking notes still. You don’t return his gaze, but do smile. When he starts to relax, that’s when you slowly drift your hand up his leg. You drag your palm inch by inch, painstakingly slow, up towards his hip, dipping your fingers to his inner thigh as you go.

Stiles has a hard time not squirming in his seat. He starts bouncing his highlighter back and forth in his fingers, unable to simply keep still. You pretend to ignore him, pretend you don’t feel his jeans rise up as his dick hardens, pretend you’re not pressing your legs tightly together, yearning for some kind of friction.

You take your time and toy with him. You rub his hip and inner leg, purposely avoiding the bulge that’s forming. Every time you get close, his dick jumps, tugging at the jeans under your fingers, lifting the fabric up, practically begging you to touch it. You massage around it, pressing your fingers and palm into the flesh, brushing his balls, dancing around his hard cock and thoroughly enjoying every moment of it.

When you finally let a single finger glide close enough to feel the full outline of him, he bites his lip and turns his head to look at you. The lust in his stare is almost piercing. His body is screaming at you, pleading with you to just touch him. His teeth are still digging into his lip and you can tell he’s trying to hold back a moan. You blink down at his notes he’s been pretending to take and see it’s turned into a steady stream of  _fuck fuck fuck fuck_  scribbled along the page.

You smile deviously at him and shift your hand to cup his dick. Stiles lets out a long, low huff of air that he tries to disguise as a frustrated study groan instead of a getting felt up moan. You cross your knees and squeeze your legs together again. Stiles grips the highlighter in his hand tightly, the knuckles in his hand turning white. He puts his other elbow on the table and cradles his head in his hand, fingers sliding into his hair, pulling lightly at a fistful.

You rub your palm along him, tracing the defined outline of his dick, feeling it grow even harder under your touch. You can feel yourself getting wet as you massage him. He feels so good, so full in your hand. You wish you could wrap your fingers around him, pump him under the table, make him cum right there. He tries not to, but he arches into your touch and bites down on his white knuckled fist. 

His eyes slide over to yours, giving you a half-lidded glare through his lashes. You can tell he can’t decide if he wants to make you stop or beg you to keep touching him. You lick your lips and smile innocently, resisting the urge to slip your free hand in between your own legs.

“Hey, Y/N?” Allison asks, startling both you and Stiles. You pause your massaging and look at her, hoping your cheeks aren’t flushed. Stiles bites back another groan and tries to relax himself. “Can you show me where you found that biology book the other day?”

“Sure.” You manage to smile your way through it even though you’re really not too keen on getting up at this very moment. You give Stiles one last small squeeze before pushing yourself to a stand. “You okay, Stiles?” you ask teasingly. He brings his mouth off of his fist enough to throw you an angry smile and a thumbs up. You giggle a little as you walk off with Allison.

– 

By the time you’re walking out to the parking lot to meet Stiles, your body is aching. You’re flat out done with the waiting and the teasing. When you see him standing by his jeep, you don’t hesitate to rush up to him and throw your arms around his neck.

There’s no verbal greeting before your mouths meet and there’s nothing slow about the kiss. It’s hot and needy and full of tongue. You mold your body into his while his hands slip into your back pockets. You’re sure people are staring. You’re sure one of them will tell someone who’ll tell someone who’ll tell Malia or another member of the pack. Neither of you care.

“Take me to your place,” you whisper against his lips, all breathy and lusty. You admit it sounds too much like a cheesy porno line and you both start giggling a little. He squeezes your ass.

“With pleasure.” You both break away and clamber into his jeep. Stiles has a heavy foot on the accelerator as he pulls out of the school parking lot. He flashes you antsy smiles and squirms a lot.

You find yourself staring at his crotch. You can’t help it. His legs are open, one foot on the gas, the other propped up against the jeep door. With his jeans stretched out over himself like that, you’re pretty sure you can see the outline of his dick tucked against his leg. Throwing caution to the wind, you lick your lips and unbuckle your seatbelt. 

When you crawl over the center of the front seats and put your hands on his thighs, head leaning down out of view, Stiles stiffens and looks down, throwing one arm in the air and keeping the other on the steering wheel. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, Y/N!” he shouts out. You bring one of your hands to his zipper. “What are you doing?” He doesn’t resist you as you undo his jeans.

“Keep your eyes on the road, Stiles,” you tell him. He doesn’t argue and you can already feel him starting to rise underneath you. He grips the wheel tightly and tries to relax back into the seat.

You don’t waste time pulling him out of the confines of his pants. You can feel him harden when you wrap your fingers around him, feel him grow longer in your hand. You don’t have the patience to wait. You close your lips around the head of his cock, causing him to shudder and let out a low moan. You feel the car swerve just slightly before he corrects it. Good thing his house isn’t far.

You missed the taste of him, the feel of him in your mouth. You tease the head; circle it with your tongue and make slow bobbing motions over it. Stiles whimpers above you and fidgets, shifting his hips, involuntarily arching up. You hum around him as you let your lips slide further down his shaft. You suck hard, hollowing out your cheeks and flattening your tongue on him.  His foot presses down a little hard on the accelerator.

He throbs in your mouth, your tongue able to trace the veins starting to bulge along the surface. You pull back and use your hand to stroke him lightly. One of his hands falls onto the top of your head, fingers twisting in your hair. He pushes down gently, encouraging you back onto his dick. You happily oblige and suck him down greedily.

It’s only another minute or so before he pulls into his driveway. He throws the jeep in park as quick as he can and lets his head fall back against the headrest, closing his eyes and letting out a relieved moan.

“Fuck,” he sighs heavily, your mouth still wrapped around him. “Get inside,” he tells you, voice turning a little dark with the amount of lust flooding him. “I need to fuck you.”

Your mouth is off of him in an instant. His fingers fumble to tuck his hard cock back inside of his pants to make it to the door. You both climb out of the jeep just as fast as you had gotten in and practically run and tumble through the front door, your bags left in jeep.

Stiles’ hands are on you before the door even closes. He’s grabbing your hips and pulling you in for heated kisses. He glides his hands up under your shirt, grabbing the hem of it and tugging it up as he walks you back to the stairs. The kissing breaks just briefly enough to pull it over your head and toss it aside.

The climb up the stairs is messy as you both fumble to shed clothes, walk, and kiss at the same time. You both laugh as you stumble upwards, the rush of skin touching skin sending you both into a euphoric-like state.

He doesn’t even shut his bedroom door behind him when you finally make it there, your hand now grasping at his cock. His pants had been discarded clumsily and his boxers pushed down just enough for you to get to him. You’re topless with your jeans undone, nipples erect and pressing into his bare chest. He holds you close, groaning into you before pushing you away, a little harder than he intended, to remove the rest of his clothes. 

You both strip down, watching each other intently. There’s a silent understanding being written. Hell, it was written a few days ago. This would be fast. There would be no long foreplay, no tender touching. This was days of sexual tension and frustration, of fiery longing and an aching need, building to head. You could take it slow next time.

Stripped down, you crawl into his bed and lay down to face him, opening your legs, letting a hand drift between them to play lightly with yourself, to spread the wetness around and let him see. He bites his lip before stalking up over and placing himself over you.

He presses down to you and kisses you hotly, one of his hands moving to squeeze your breast and pinch your nipple. You wrap your arms around him, holding him tightly against you, arching your back and pressing your hips up to him. Your nails dig into his shoulders when his hard cock grinds against you, setting you on fire.

You break the kiss so you can reach your hand down and hold his dick steady. Stiles leans up and looks at you as the head of his dick brushes against your pussy lips, just barely spreading them apart and looking for entrance.

“You ready?” you ask him. You know he is, but it seems like the right thing to ask. He smiles down at you and starts to move his hips forward.

“I’ve been ready for years,” he tells you before letting himself sink all the way into you. You both moan loudly, Stiles’ contorting in the pleasure of finally being inside of you. You bite your lip to stifle a scream building up in you. He feels so big, fills you up and makes you feel even tighter than you are. “Oh fuck,” he moans as his forearms move next to you to brace himself. Your nails scratch down his back.

He starts pumping his hips, trying to be slow at first, but your arousal makes it too easy, too slick to resist fucking you fast. Your legs encircle his hips, letting you lift you move with his motions, pushing him in even deeper. He lets his head fall besides you, nipping at your ear.

“Fuck Y/N,” he groans. “You feel good.” You can only answer with a low moan, body and mind too lost in the pleasure thrumming through you. With every thrust, his pelvis brushes against your clit, igniting a wave of tingles to shoot through you, slowly building each time.

He speeds up his pace, the friction causing you to tighten around him. All of his muscles flex as he lets out a string of dirty words into your ear. You gasp and moan, digging your heels into him, pulling him harder, curving him to hit the spot inside of you that will cause you to come undone beneath him.

“You feel so good, Stiles,” you tell him breathily. “I want you to cum in me.” He makes a sound that can only be described as a growl.

“Fuck,” he whispers harshly. “Yes.” Your body loves the way his voice sounds; deep and animalistic. He nips at your neck, the feel of his teeth against tender skin heightening everything else. “You’re so fucking hot, so tight.”

“I’m gonna cum all over your cock,” you tell him, breathing heavily into his shoulder, starting to cling to him as you feel your body tightening. Your pussy clamps around him. “Fill me up, Stiles. Fucking cum inside of me.” 

“Oh fuck.” Your climaxes happen one right after the other. You fall over the edge first, biting into his shoulder as your fingers and heels pull, burying him deep inside of you. Every nerve in your body unravels, arching your back, straining your muscles. You let out a cry as he stiffens above you and you can feel his cock pulse, feel it spraying thick, hot jets of cum into you. “Jesus,” he moans, as his spurts slow down.

You lay there a few moments, tangled up in each other, the feel of sweat starting to tickle your hot skin. Your bodies relax. You loosen your grip on him, legs falling off his hips, fingers sliding out of the impressions you left in his back. He half-collapses on top of you, letting his weight sink onto your chest enough to take some pressure off his tired arms. Every now and again, you can feel his dick give another final twitch inside of you which makes you shiver.

Stiles rolls off of you and flops onto his back besides you. The rush of cool air chills you, but you’re too spent, body too weak, to do anything about it. Breathing heavily, you both stare at the ceiling for a moment before turning to look at each other. There’s a wide smile on his face and you can’t help but smile back.

“That was amazing,” he says, eyes and voice a little dopey.

“Totally worth the wait,” you agree. You lean over onto your side and press your lips to his in a slow, sweet kiss. His face softens and gently kisses you back.

“Come here,” he says when you pull away. He extends one arm and offers his chest for you to cuddle into. You don’t hesitate to take him up on it. You rest your head on his shoulder as his arm wraps around you. You throw your arm across his middle and sigh happily. His fingers gently start to play with your hair. “So… Do you think I could tell Scott about this? About us?” You giggle into his shoulder.

“I think so,” you answer.

“Could I tell him you’re my girlfriend?” He’s shy about it, completely and utterly adorable.

“If that’s what you want.” You smile up at him. There’s a look of affection in his eyes as he nods slowly.

“I do.” He leans down and kisses you again.

“Good. I do too.”


End file.
